Aiel
thumb Die Aiel, die sich selbst auch das Volk des Drachen nennen, sind ein Volk von Wüstenbewohnern, die von den Da'shain Aiel abstammen, die im Zeitalter der Legenden dem Weg des Blattes folgten und den Aes Sedai dienten. Geographie thumb|Aiel-Wüste Die Wüste : Hauptartikel: Aiel-Wüste Rhuidean : Hauptartikel: Rhuidean Tief in der Wüste, in dem Tal unter einem Berg, der später Chaendaer genannt wurde, stoppten die Wagen schließlich und die Jenn Aiel, unterstützt von den Aes Sedai, begannen eine Stadt zu bauen. Sie nannten sie Rhuidean. Das Design war vermutlich von den Erinnerungen der Aes Sedai an die Städte vor der Zerstörung der Welt inspiriert, mit großen Gebäuden aus vielfarbigem, leuchtendem Glas, die bis in den Himmel reichten, exquisiten Statuen und breiten Straßen. Der letzte überlebende Chora-Baum, von den Feuchtländern Avendesora genannt, wurde auf den zentralen Platz gepflanzt. Geschichte der Aiel thumb|left|Tochter des Speers Ursprung Die heutigen Aiel stammen ab von den Da'shain Aiel, den Dienern der Aes Sedai im Zeitalter der Legenden, die geschworen hatten, niemals Gewalt anzuwenden (eine Philosophie, die als Weg des Blattes bekannt ist). Die Geweihten (Kapitel) Während dem Krieg der Macht scheinen sie den Namen "Volk des Drachen" angenommen zu haben. Einige Zeit nach der Zerstörung der Welt zerfielen die Da'shain Aiel nach und nach von einer Gruppe in drei: die heutigen Aiel (was in der Alten Sprache "treu" bedeutet), die Tuatha'an (von den Aiel seit der Trennung die Verlorenen genannt) und die Jenn Aiel (wörtlich "wahrhaftig treu"). Die Straße zum Speer (Kapitel) Tuatha'an Die Spaltung zwischen den Aiel und den Tuatha'an war bitter; einige Mitglieder der Aiel weigerten sich, die ihnen von den Aes Sedai anvertraute Aufgabe fortzuführen und verließen die anderen, um nach der Art von Frieden zu suchen, den sie im Zeitalter der Legenden genossen hatten; sie nannten dies "das Lied suchen". Bis zum heutigen Tag gibt es Misstrauen und Abscheu unter den Aiel gegen die Tuatha'an. Ihnen ist nur erlaubt, die Wüste zu durchqueren, weil die Aiel sich nicht überwinden können, mit Menschen in Kontakt zu treten, die solche Schande über sich gebracht haben. Die Tuatha'an selbst haben, genau wie die Aiel, die ursprüngliche Spaltung vergessen, doch die Reaktion der Aiel gegenüber jemandem, der seine Pflicht verletzt und sich nicht verteidigt, ist genug. Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel) Den Speer aufnehmen Die verbleibenden Aiel spalteten sich, als vier Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe zur Selbstverteidigung töteten, während sie zwei ihrer Töchter retteten, die von Angreifern entführt worden waren. Ein Mitglied der Gruppe, Lewin, griff nach einem Speer, als jemand ihn angriff, und tötete ihn, um sich selbst zu schützen. Als sie zum Lager zurückkehrten und die anderen das herausfanden, sagten sie den vier, sie sollten ihre Gesichter verhüllen und dass sie nicht länger Aiel wären, weil sie den Pakt gebrochen und getötet hatten, auch wenn sie sich immer noch weigerten, ein Schwert zu nutzen. Nach und nach schlossen sich immer mehr Aiel jenen an, die zur Selbstverteidigung töten würden, und ließen nur die Jenn Aiel zurück, die dem Weg des Blattes folgten. Im Verlauf der Zeit kommt es auch dazu, dass eine Frau den Speer aufnimmt: Morin will ihre Tochter retten und ist sogar bereit, dafür den Weg des Blattes zu verlassen. Sie wird zu ersten Tochter des Speers. In die Wüste Die beiden Gruppen blieben zusammen, die gewalttätigen Aiel verteidigten die Jenn Aiel trotz deren Protesten, und die beiden Gruppen überquerten das Rückgrat der Welt hinein in das, was als die Aiel-Wüste bekannt werden würde. Auf ihrer Reise bekamen sie Hilfe von einem Stamm, der später als die Nation Cairhien bekannt wurde. Diese Hilfe kam in Form von freiwillig gegebenem Wasser, das erste mal seit der Zerstörung der Welt, dass die Aiel auf Menschen trafen, die sie nicht angriffen oder versuchten, sie zu betrügen. Das könnte der Ursprung für die Aiel-Wassereide sein und ist der Grund, dass den Cairhienern die sichere Durchquerung der Wüste erlaubt wurde. In der Wüste wuchs die Gruppe der Aiel, während die Jenn Aiel schwanden; die letzten Jenn starben Hunderte von Jahren zuvor, und ließen nur die heilige Stadt Rhuidean zurück. Heute haben die Aiel alles über ihre früheren Wege vergessen; nur ihre Anführer erinnern sich, dass sie einst den Aes Sedai dienten, und keine Spur des Weges des Blattes ist in ihrer Kultur noch übrig, außer der Weigerung, ein Schwert zu berühren, und dem gezwungenen Pazifismus der Gai'shain. Die Weisen Frauen der Aiel und die Clanhäuptlinge glauben, dass sie ins Dreifache Land gesendet wurden, weil sie vor den Aes Sedai versagt haben. Etwa um 878 NÄ brachten die Aiel einen Zweig von Avendesora nach Cairhien, um sich für das Geschenk des Wassers zu bedanken, das die Vorfahren der Cairhiener ihnen kurz nach der Zerstörung der Welt gemacht hatten. Es sollte ein Zeichen des Friedens sein. Weiterhin erlaubten die Aiel den Cairhienern die Benutzung der Seidenstraße durch die Wüste, um Handel mit Shara zu treiben, was Cairhien großen Wohlstand einbrachte. Die Aiel bezeichneten die Cairhiener als Wasserbrüder und verlangten, dass die Kaufleute eine Flagge mit einem dreifingrigen Avendesora-Blatt mit sich führten. Doch König Laman von Cairhien ließ den Baum schließlich fällen, um sich einen Thron daraus anfertigen zu lassen, was zum Aiel-Krieg führte und die guten Beziehungen beendete. Bis heute hassen sich die Aiel und die Cairhiener deswegen. Der Westwald (Kapitel) Die Händler konnten nun nicht mehr die Seidenstraße nach Shara befahren, es führte auch dazu, dass alle Cairhiener, die es wagten, die Wüste zu betreten, dort verschwanden, und Gerüchte kamen auf, dass sie in den Ländern jenseits der Wüste wie Tiere verkauft wurden. Fäden im Muster (Kapitel) Die Trostlosigkeit Im Alcair Dal enthüllte Rand das Geheimnis, das er in Rhuidean erfahren hatte, das Geheimnis, das zwei von drei Aiel in den Wahnsinn trieb: dass die Aiel einst die Da'shain Aiel waren, die den Aes Sedai dienten und dem Weg des Blattes folgten. Obwohl die Aiel dies nicht glauben wollen, bestätigt doch die Erklärung der Clanhäuptlinge, die Rand den wahren Car'a'carn nennen, diese Enthüllungen. Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel) In einer Kultur, die mit ihren Eiden lebt und stirbt, war die Neuigkeit, dass sie alle Eidbrüchtige waren, verheerend, und viele Aiel haben sich seitdem der Trostlosigkeit ergeben. Einige tragen permanent das Gai'shain-Weiß, in der Hoffnung, somit eine Schuld abzubezahlen, die niemals zurückgezahlt werden kann. Noch mehr geben den Speer und den Cadin'sor auf und bemühen sich, in den Feuchtländerstädten dem Weg des Blattes zu folgen - oder unter den Kesselflickern - so wie ihre Vorfahren es getan haben. Die Aiel (DW) Andere verschwinden einfach. Und einige von ihnen treten den Shaido bei, in der Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr zu früheren, einfacheren Zeiten. Rand al'Thor vermutete, dass die Aiel das Gefühl hatten, vor langer, langer Zeit einmal einen Eid als Gai'shain für alle nachfolgenden Generationen abgelegt zu haben, den sie aber gebrochen hätten, weshalb sie nun mit ihrer Vergangenheit nicht klar kommen würden. Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 10) Die Bruderlosen Wegen dieser Ereignisse schwellen die Zahlen der Shaido an, aber diese Davongelaufenen, die ihren Clan und ihre Septime verlassen haben, werden von den Shaido verachtet, und ihre Kriegergemeinschaften wollen sie nicht akzeptieren. Daraus resultierte die inoffizielle Erschaffung einer dreizehnten Kriegergemeinschaft, die den Shaido unterwürfig ist: die Mera'din, die Bruderlosen, jene, die alles verloren haben (es gab bis jetzt noch keine Tochter des Speers, die diese Entscheidung getroffen hat). Bis jetzt verbleiben die Anführer der anderen elf Clans loyal zu Rand al'Thor, aber durch Kämpfe und die Trostlosigkeit verringert sich die Zahl der loyalen Aiel jeden Tag. Zukunft? Die mögliche Zukunft der Aiel ist eine dunkle - basierend auf Aviendhas Vision in Rhuidean werden die Aiel Rands Frieden mit den Seanchan brechen, weil ihre gefangen genommenen Weisen Frauen (die zu Damane gemacht wurden) nicht nach einem Jahr des Dienstes entlassen wurden. Die Aiel werden alle anderen Staaten ebenfalls in den Krieg mit den Seanchan ziehen, was in einer beinahe vollständigen Eroberung des ganzen Kontinents durch die Seanchan enden wird. Aufgrund eines Ediktes der Seanchanischen Kaisern sollen alle Aiel wie Tiere gejagt und getötet werden bis zum letzten, für ihren Kampf gegen das Kaiserreich, und laut dem ersten Teil von Aviendhas Vision wird es auch so geschehen. Reputation In der äußeren Welt ist nicht viel bekannt über die Aiel. Jeder Feuchtländer (wie sie jene, die im Westen leben, nennen) wird getötet, sobald man ihn sieht; nur Händlern, Gauklern und Aes Sedai wird freie Passage gewährt. Tuatha'an können sich ebenfalls frei bewegen in der Wüste, falls sie das wollen, da sich ihnen kein Aiel nähern wird. Aiel haben den Ruf, schreckliche Kämpfer zu sein und "Aiel mit schwarzem Schleier" ist eine gebräuchliche Bezeichnung für Kampflustige. Die Aiel hatten früher auch einer fünften Gruppe von Feuchtländern erlaubt, ihr Land zu durchqueren: den Bürgern von Cairhien, in Gedenken an die Hilfe, die den Aiel während ihrer Wanderung gegeben worden war. Den Cairhienern war es erlaubt, durch die Wüste nach Shara zu reisen, wo sie Seide, Gewürze und andere Luxusgüter kaufen konnten. Die Aiel schenkten ihnen außerdem einen kleinen Baum: Avendoraldera, ein Setzling von Avendesora, dem Baum des Lebens. Unglücklicherweise, einige Jahrhunderte später, fällte ein cairhienischer König mit mehr Mut als Verstand den Baum - Laman Damodred, um sich selbst einen Thron daraus zu machen. Vier Clans entrüsteter Aiel strömten aus der Wüste, um Lamans Kopf zurück zu bringen. Angeführt von einem charismatischen Taardad-Clanhäuptling namens Janduin komplizierte es die Expedition, als mehrere "Feuchtländer"-Armeen die Aiel fälschlicherweise für eine Invasionsflotte hielten und einen Gegenangriff starteten. Die Aiel hackten sie in Stücke, jagten König Laman durch alle Länder und bis 978 NÄ hatten sie ihn den ganzen Weg bis Tar Valon verfolgt. In der "Schlacht vom blutigen Schnee", wie sie später genannt wurde, gelang es den Aiel schließlich, Laman zu töten; am nächsten Tag zogen sie alle heim. Die Feuchtländer nennen das den Aiel-Krieg; die Aiel nennen es bloß Gerechtigkeit. Seit dem sind die Aiel viel feindseliger gegenüber den Cairhienern eingestellt, als gegenüber anderen Feuchtländern, und nennen sie "Baummörder" und "Eidbrecher". Clans und Septimen : Hauptartikel: Aiel-Clan '' Es gibt dreizehn Aiel-Clans und jeder von ihnen besitzt eine unterschiedliche Anzahl von Septimen. Kriegergemeinschaften :''Hauptartikel: Aiel Kriegergemeinschaften :*''Far Dareis Mai'' (Töchter des Speers) :*''Shae'en M'taal'' (Steinhunde) :*''Aethan Dor'' (Rote Schilde) :*''Seia Doon'' (Schwarze Augen) :*''Far Aldazar Din'' (Brüder des Adlers) :*''Rahien Sorei'' (Läufer der Dämmerung) :*''Sha'mad Conde'' (Donnerläufer) :*''Hama N'dore'' (Bergtänzer) :*''Sovin Nai'' (Messerhände) :*''Cor Darei'' (Nachtspeere) :*''Tain Shari'' (Blutabkömmlinge) :*''Duadhe Mahdi'in'' (Wassersucher) :*''Mera'din'' (Die Bruderlosen) Die Shaido Einer der zwölf Clans, die Shaido, haben sich von den übrigen Aiel abgesplittet; ihr jetzt verstorbener Anführer, Couladin, erklärte sich selbst zum richtigen Car'a'carn und führte die Shaido über den Drachenwall nach Cairhien. Seine Behauptung wurde unterstützt durch Markierungen auf seinem Arm, identisch zu denen, die Rand in Rhuidean erhalten hatte; Asmodean platzierte sie dort, um Unstimmigkeiten zu säen. Seine Behauptung wurde nach seinem Tod von seiner Eherfrau Sevanna unterstützt, wobei der weiterführende Effekt noch zu sehen sein wird. Kultur Die Weisen Frauen : Hauptartikel: Weise Frauen Bräuche Die Aiel haben einige kulturelle Praktiken, die für außenstehende sehr merkwürdig erscheinen können. Zum Beispiel werden Frauen manchmal Kriegerinnen und kämpfen zusammen mit den Männern. Zudem wird das Tabu der Naktheit unter den Aiel viel geringer eingeschätzt als ist anderen Kulturen, sehr zum Erstaunen vieler Feuchtländer. Andererseits ist ihr Verständnis für eine öffentliche Darstellung von Gefühlen beinahe nicht existent, und sie sind beschämt, wenn sich Liebende küssen oder auch nur umarmen. Der Aiel-Moralkodex wird Ji'e'toh genannt, ein Wort der Alten Sprache, das grob übersetzt "Ehre und Pflicht" bedeutet; es beschreibt das Verständnis der Aiel für Ehre und Scham (das essentielle Synonym zu Verpflichtung). Außenstehende emfpinden es als Labyrinth - eine Aes Sedai, die es für einen Monat studierte, endete Berichten zufolge verwirrter, als sie angefangen hatte - aber die Aiel leben und sterben dafür. Gai'shain : Hauptartikel: Gai'shain Gai'shain (in der Alten Sprache: "im Kampf dem Frieden verschworen") sind Aiel, die im Kampf oder während eines Überfalls gefangen genommen wurden. Als Teil ihres Toh sind sie verpflichtet, weiß zu tragen und ihren Fängern treu für ein Jahr und einen Tag zu dienen, wobei sie keine Waffe anrühren und keine Gewalt ausüben dürfen. Der einzige Weg, so einen Gefangenen zu machen, ist eine Person zu berühren, ohne sie zu töten, während diese eine Waffe hälft. Nach ihrer Zeit kehren sie zu ihrem Clan zurück, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Geschlechtsunterschiede Obwohl nur Männer Clanhäuptling werden können, können nur Frauen Eigentum besitzen. Der Besitzer jedes Daches (Hauses) oder Festung (Siedlung) ist die Dachherrin und sie muss die Erlaubnis geben, unter ihr Dach zu treten. Nur Frauen können Weise Frau werden. Nur Frauen können einen Heiratsantrag machen; ein Mann kann akzeptieren oder verneinen, aber darf nicht fragen, obwohl er sein Interesse auf andere Art bekunden kann, zum Beispiel indem er ein Geschenk überreicht. Die Töchter des Speers missverstanden Rands Geschenk an Aviendha als Geschenk, um sein Interesse zu bekunden. Zusätzlich dazu wird von einem Mann, der bemerkt, dass eine Frau ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hat, erwartet, dass er es ignoriert, bis sie ihr Interesse ausspricht. Aiel praktizieren Polygynie, eine Form der Polygamie, in der ein Mann mehrere Frauen hat (obwohl nicht alle Aiel-Männer das tun), aber keine Polyandry, bei der eine Frau mehrere Ehemänner hat. Die Frauen des gleichen Ehemannes werden als Schwesterfrauen bezeichnet und haben eine enge Beziehung. Alle Parteien müssen einer polygynen Ehe zustimmen. Wassereid Ein Wassereid ist eine Zustimmung, traditionell unter Mitgliedern der Aiel, die über Wasser geschworen wird. Er wird als extrem ernsthafter Eid angesehen und nur selten gebrochen. Das Fünftel Wenn eine Gruppe von Aiel die Festung eines feindlichen Clans in der Wüste einnimmt, tragen sie dem Brauch zufolge ein Fünftel all dessen weg, was sie enthält, mit ausnahme von Nahrungsmitteln. Aiel-Verwandtschaften : Hauptartikel: Aiel Verwandtschaftsgrade thumb|[[Rand mit seinen Tätowierungen]] Clanhäuptlinge : Hauptartikel: Clanhäuptling Aiel Clanhäuptlinge müssen sich einer Prüfung unterziehen, indem sie ins Zentrum von Rhuidean reisen, vier Weise Frauen müssen zustimmen, damit er es tun kann. Sie kommen zurück, gebrandmarkt mit einer schillernden Drachen-Tätowierung um einen Unterarm - oder sie kommen nie mehr zurück. Frauen erhalten keine solche Markierung. Zwei von drein, die gehen, kehren nicht zurück; was sie in Rhuidean lernen, ist für einige nicht zu ertragen, da sie die komplette Geschichte der Aiel lernen. Schlussendlich, so wird es erzählt, wird ein Mann bei Tagesanbruch aus Rhuidean zurückkehren, mit zwei Drachen auf den Unterarmen: ein Car'a'carn, ein Häuptling der Häuptlinge, Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt. Sprache Die Sprache der Aiel wird von der gleichen Alten Sprache abgeleitet, die auch dem Rest der Welt bekannt ist. Prophezeiung Es gibt auch einen Car'a'carn, einen Häuptling der Häuptlinge, von dem in Prophezeiungen gesprochen wird, der die Clans führen und sie zerstören wird. Später hat Rand al'Thor bewiesen, dass er dieser Mann ist. Die Ankunft von Er, der mit der Morgendämmerung kommt hat einige Unruhen im Lebensstil der Aiel hervorgerufen, die sich auf verschiedene Weisen manifestiert haben: Parallelen Robert Jordan sagte, dass die Aiel unter anderem auf den Zulu, den Beduinen, Apachen und der japanischen Kultur basieren. Die Da'shain Aiel erinnern auf gewisse weise an den Jainismus. Die Jenn Aiel waren dem Jainismus verschrieben und waren der Clan, der an seinem Glauben festhielt, während die anderen clans ihren Pazifimus aufgaben. Die Zwölf Aiel-Clans ähneln den Stämmen von Israel. Es gibt einen dreizehnten Clan, der nicht unter ihnen genannt wird: die Jenn Aiel, die die Stadt von Rhuidean bauten, ein Aufbewahrungsort für die Geschichte der Aiel, den hebräischen Leviten gleichgestellt. Das System von Clans und Septimen ist eines, das den alten schottischen und irschen Clans (eng.) und Septimen ähnelt. Jordan sagte, dass es witzig wäre, die Aiel als eine Wüstenkultur zu haben, aber mit irischem Erbe. Die Aiel werden weiterhin mit den Iren verbunden durch die Tuatha'an. Zitate * "Sich wie ein Aiel mit schwarzem Schleier aufführen." Der Gaukler (Kapitel) - Ein Zitat aus den Westlanden, das sich auf die Gewalttätigkeit der Aiel bezieht, an die sich die Menschen nach dem Aiel-Krieg immer noch erinnern. Weitere Bilder aiel02.jpg aiel03.jpg aiel04.jpg aiel05.jpg aiel06.jpg aiel07.jpg aiel_saliba.jpg Kategorie:Aiel Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Aiel-Wüste